The disclosure relates to a drive train of a continuous-flow power plant, in particular a wind power plant or a tidal power plant, comprising a rotor hub which carries at least one rotor blade, and a gear mechanism which has a plurality of planetary stages and effects stepped-up transmission of a rotary movement of a rotor shaft connected to the rotor hub to a drive of a downstream generator, wherein the rotor hub, the gear mechanism and the generator are disposed coaxially with respect to one another.
EP 20 31 273 A1 has disclosed such a drive train of a wind power plant, in which a rotary motion of a rotor hub can be introduced into a gear mechanism by means of a rotor shaft connected to the rotor hub. Then, a rotary motion of the rotor shaft is stepped-up via the gear mechanism and transmitted to a generator shaft of a downstream generator, the gear mechanism for this purpose being composed of two successive planetary stages. In this case, a sun wheel of the first planetary stage is configured integrally with the rotor shaft, while a ring gear of the first planetary stage is fixed to a surrounding casing, so that a rotary motion of the sun wheel of the first planetary stage is stepped up and converted into a rotary motion of a planet carrier of the first stage, which at an axial extension simultaneously also forms a planet carrier of the second planetary stage. At the second planetary stage, the planet gears then mesh with a likewise stationary ring gear and a sun wheel coupled to the generator shaft. In this way, the overall effect is that the slow rotary motion of the rotor shaft can be converted into a rotary motion which is therefore suitable for operating the generator. The rotor hub, the gear mechanism and the generator are positioned coaxially to one another.
Starting from the prior art described above, the object of the present disclosure is that of providing a drive train of a continuous-flow power plant in which a suitable transmission of a rotary motion of a rotor shaft, via a gear mechanism, to a drive of a downstream generator can be provided in a compact way.